The Raid
by namashe
Summary: Kon gets bored while in Ichigo's body and gets a very perveted idea that goes very wrong. oneshot


Kon woke up in Ichigo's body that he had just be put in a few moments ago.

"There's a total of three arrancar. Hitsugaya and his team are already on their way." He heard Rukia say as she went out the window, Ichigo close behind.

Kon hated not being able to fight with them, he didn't like the useless feeling he got every time an enemy came. The worst part was not knowing what was happening. At least he could sense Rukia and Ichigo's reistu to know if they were okay.

After about five minutes he felt one of the arrancar's reistu disappear. He relaxed a little, a least they were winning.

His concern slowly turned to boredom. Since he couldn't fight, what could he do? He didn't want to go down stairs. It wasn't that he minded spending time with Ichigo's family; it was just kind of awkward around them since he found out that Isshin had known about him since almost the beginning. Plus Isshin kind of scared him now.

He looked around the room for something to do. Kon eyes landed on the computer. He could look at porn like he usually does. Nah, that was fun but it wasn't very exciting. He could go out and peak though some girl's window, that was always exciting. No, last time he did that he almost got caught.

He frowned, trying to figure out what to do. After about a minute, an idea came into his mind making his face light up.

A panty raid!

But where could he go to do that? Not here, Nee-san would know it was him if he took her underwear and would just be creepy if he took Ichigo's sister's.

He frowned again as he tried to think of a good place to go. He grinned as he thought of Orihime's apartment, that would be awesome. Wait, wasn't Rangiku staying there to? And wasn't everyone out fighting those arrancar?

Just knowing there was a chance he could do this at Orihime's was enough to make him jump out the window and go there, but have Rangiku there would make it a dream come true. That's it, he was going.

He opened the window and jumped out. If anyone had seen him all they would have seen was an orange blur running down the street.

Finally he made it to the front door of Orihime's apartment. Then he realized he had no way to get inside. Since her apartment was in between two others it had no windows. He frowned in disappointment. He had gotten so excited and this was such a let down.

He tried the doorknob half-heartedly, it was probably locked anyway. His eyes widened in surprise when the door clicked and swung inward, revealing the inside of the apartment. It was dark inside since the lights were off.

Stepping in cautiously, Kon looked around the dark front room. Not seeing anything of interest, he moved down a small hallway. He stopped at the first door he came to and pushed it open. He decided to keep the lights off so no one would be suspicious.

In the dark room he could make out a bed and a dresser. He walked over to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer. He imagined the things he would find inside. If it was Rangiku's maybe would find some frilly thongs. That thought was enough to make him drool.

He reached his hand inside and pulled out a pair of underwear. He grinned triumphantly and held the undergarments in front of him like a trophy.

His smile started to fade away, something was wrong. The shape of the underwear was kind of square, almost like a pair of-

The lights flickered on in the room. Surprised, he turned around to see a white haired boy in a shinigami out fit with a surprised look on his face.

Kon looked to see what he was holding. He felt the color of his face drain away as he looked at the pair of blue boxers he held out in front of him.

"Kurosaki, what the hell are you doing with my underwear?" Toshiro asked, a cold anger filled his voice.

Kon froze; fear filled him as he looked at the short but very powerful shinigami in front of him. The very angry, powerful shinigami. He thought he felt something like an involuntary bowel movement coming on.

* * *

*30 minutes later*

"Damn, Toshiro. Did you really need to freeze my body?" Ichigo asked as he watched Orihime heal the rest of the frostbite off of his body.

Toshiro snorted but didn't say anything.

Ichigo and the others had beaten the arrancars faster then they had expected. When he had gone home he found that both Kon and his body were gone. A few minutes later Orihime called him to tell him Toshiro had pretty much deep freezed his body.

"What are we going to do with him anyway?" Rukia asked, holding up the small green pill.

Ichigo thought about it. "Well, I think Toshiro punished him enough. I don't think he'll do anything like this again."

And Ichigo was right; Kon would never look at a pair of underwear the same way again.

* * *

_**-AUTHOR'SNOTE-**_

oh Kon it so easy to make fun of you XD

i would have posted this much earlier but i was lazy. -_-

Hmm... i wonder what the phobia of underwear is since i think Kon has it now, courtesy of Toshiro lol.


End file.
